galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk.
Dragvir is a male goliath barbarian. He's one of the Westside Crew's founding members, and their main tank. Backstory "Dragvir “Wolf-keeper” Gerhalk was born among one of the many Goliath tribes in the mountains of Nordheim. As many before him he was born into the clan of Gerhalk and received a normal Goliath upbringing filled with competitiveness, fighting and hunting. From a young age Dragvir gained an interest in tales of warriors. Be it ancient legends or tales from returning tribesmen having served in the Nordheim Army. He wanted to be like these warriors when he grew up. Growing up was no problem for Dragvir as he was already bigger and stronger than others of his age. As a result of this he was chosen by the tribe captains for hunting parties already at the age of 13. It was during one of these hunting trips Dragvir were to gain the title “Wolf-keeper”. At the time Dragvir was 16, and while scouting for animal tracks he came across a dead reindeer with a hole in its stomach. As he got closer he could her sounds from inside it. When he cut the animal open he found an infant dire wolf pup inside taking shelter from the cold mountain weather. Feeling sorry for the abandoned creature Dragvir brought it back to the tribe. The older Goliaths were reluctant to let him keep it, but Dragvir convinced them that he would take care of it and train it so that it one day would become useful for the tribe. He then named the dire wolf Wulf (a combination of the common nad giant word for wolf) and grew up to aid the tribe in hunting and to be Dragvirs trusted companion. When Dragvir eventually hit puberty he discovered that he was not like the other Goliath boys. Normal Goliath men were almost completely bald and could not grow a beard. Dragvir however, actually started growing a beard. He had seen beards before on the humans coming to trade, but never on a Goliath. When he asked his parents about it they told him that this was a rare phenomenon occurring within their clan. Mildly embarrassed by this he proceeded to shave it of whenever it grew out. Dragvir stayed with the tribe as a hunter until he turned 20. He then longed for the adventurous and violent life he had dreamt of as a child. He wanted to fight, and the hunting trip was just not enough. He then decided to do as many Goliaths before him. He wanted to join the The Glacial Stonemen. He left behind both Wulf and his clan along with his last names, to fight amongst Goliaths and humans alike. Dragvirs military service is what shaped him into the raging barbarian Goliath he is today. While being in such a different environment with many new people was weird in the beginning things greatly after his first battle. Just like many of the savage tribesmen in the army, Dragvir also had the ability rage. This had him classified as a barbarian and he found great company amongst the other barbarians in the army. Most of the Barbarians in the army were in fact Goliaths just like Dragvir. They had either become bored of the tribal life or become exiled. Dragvir eventually formed an everlasting friendship with an older Half-Orc named Garaghak. He teached Dragvir to be proud of his beard, and the fought side by side in numerous battles. On several occasions they would compete about different things. Like who could kill the most people, who could return with the most lungs, and who could strangle the most people at once with a cows entrails. An all time favorite competition among all the barbarians was to see who could “fix” the most doors during village attacks. According to Goliath culture, many things Dragvir did during battles would be considered un-honorable. But the army didnt care and Dragvir had to much fun to care. After more than 10 years of service, Dragvir decided that he wanted to challenge himself again. He had grown tired of fighting the same enemies in the same lands. He had heard that there was an ongoing conflict in Brienn against orcs and hobgoblins. He thought this sounded like an interesting experience, and began to make traveling plans. But before he went anywhere he wanted to visit his home-tribe one last time. While approaching the once known huts and tents of his youth, Dragvir was assaulted by a massive beast. But instead of biting him, the beast licked him like it was a dog. This best turned out to be none other than a full grown Wulf. Being big enough to actually carry Dragvir, Wulf slung him on his back and carried him the rest of the way where he was recognized and warmly greeted by his former tribe. After staying for a couple of months, he eventually left for the closest harbor to catch a boat headed for Brienn. Not being able to take Wulf with him he made agreements to have Wulf sent to him at a later time. On this new continent, new adventures would await Dragvir and his new companions…" Description Appearance Dragvir is a 2,5 meter tall, grey skinned goliath. Bald head and big scruffy beard. He has a series of indistinct tattoos across his head, torso and arms; save for on his back: where a tattoo of a bear's head is. Personality Dragivr is simplistic and very straight forward. He takes pride in his primitive way of life and believes most problems can be solved with the use of enough strength and/or violence. He relishes in brutality and likes to take certain trophies(body parts) from his foes. Even though Dragvir has a distinct brutal and sadistic nature, he is not completly devoid of morals. Deep down he actually harbors great regrets about some of the things he did in his early military career. Personality Traits: * "I don't talk about the wars, except for when I'm drunk. I space out during flashbacks." Ideal(s): * "Victory or death, in all things." Bond(s): * "The mountains are my home." Flaw(s): * "I am brutal and merciless in combat." * "I can't read." Biography Background ? During the Campaign The Hobgoblin Conquest A Party To Kill For The "Granny Incident" Santa's Little Helpers The Misty Isle Death to the Emperor! The Curse of Captain Scarlet A Slithering Menace Flint's Hunt For Billy Bones The Farewell After the Campaign ? Threats Beneath the Plague ? Relationships Flint ? Rex & Mace ? Halfling women After the one night stand with a halfling woman during his stay in Agridad, Isles Dracon. His disposition towards haflings, halfling women in particular has never been the same. After he had sex with the before mentioned halfling ended in her unfortunate death, Dragvir has avoided any sexual advances made by halflings, and gets nervous around halflings that seem particularly flirtatious. Character Information Personal Quest(s) * Clash of Steel. Dragvir simply desires to wander from battlefield to battlefield, to experience the thrill of combat and glory of victory. Notable Items Current Items * Bargruff (Magical, sentient, dwarven Greataxe; infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslaying dwarf. Legendary): deals and extra +5 Fire damage on top of the regular damage. * Adamantium Berserker Greataxe (Magical axe. Rare). (Curse aspect of the enchantment removed by Milo). * His rank insignia (from his time alongside The Glacial Stonemen) * Evidence of employment (as a guard in Carcéllo Negro, Orden) & key (to Carcéllo Negro). * Medalion proclaiming Dragvir as a "Santa's little helper". * A mechanical crab. * Potion of Giant's Strength. * A heart (the trophy from his soldier background). * Hobgoblin testicles (rotten and decayed). * Hobgoblin penis (rotten and decayed). * 2 hobgoblin lungs (rotten and decayed). * Belt of Fire Giant Strength (Wondrous item. Very Rare). Former Items * N/A. Statblock Barbarian 18 (Path of the Totem Warrior) Armor Class: 18 (natural armor) Hit points: 269. Speed: 40 ft. (*Belt of Fire Giant Strength, Dragvir's base Strength is: 20) Damage immunities: poison damage. Condition immunities: diseased, poisoned. Senses: passive perception 15. Proficiencies * Skills: athletics, intimidation, perception, survival. * Tools: dice, vehicles (land). * Armors: light armors, medium armors, shields. * Weapons: simple weapons, martial weapons. Abilities Thriving in the chaos of the battlefield, Dragvir's abilities reflects this by focusing on allowing him to take, and shrug off massive amounts of damage. For so to return the damage taken with brutal strength. As well as to aid him in tasks outside of combat that rely on physical strength. Goliath Abilities * Natural Athlete: giving Dragvir proficiency in the Athletic (Str) skill. * Stone's Endurance: allowing Dragvir to once per day reduce damage taken by 1d12 + his Constitution modifier. * Mountain Born: reflecting Dragvir's youth as a goliath from Nordheim; he is acclimated to living in high altitudes (up to 20,000ft), and is adapted to cold climates. * Powerful Build: as a goliath, his natural physicality allows him to carry greater weights. In gameplay terms he is counted as one size larger when calculating total carrying capacity. Additional Features * Beard Growth: from the rare mutations in his clan. * Gift of the Archons: given to him by the Archons after slaying and destroying the phylactory of Gathran Willo'wight. Giving him +1 to his Natural Armor Class, total immunity to diseases, poison damage, and being poisoned. As well as Advantage on saving throws against all magic. Feats * Athlete Barbarian Features * Rage * Unarmored Defense * Reckless Attack * Danger Sense * Primal Path: Path of the Totem Warrior ** Spirit Seeker ** Totem Spirit: Bear ** Aspect of the Beast: Bear ** Spirit Walker ** Totemic Attunement: Bear * Extra Attack * Fast Movement * Feral Instinct * Brutal Critical (3 die) * Relentless Rage * Persistent Rage. * Indomitable Might. Trivia * The reason Dragvir has white, pupiless eyes is because when Ulrik was colouring the screenshot of Dragvir's Heroforge mini. He struggled with adding the eyes properly. So he opted instead for Dragvir having white eyes. * The markings on Dragvirs body used in the picture, is actually the logo of the american metal band Duskmourn. * There is an inside joke about how Dragvir "opens" and "fixes" doors, by ripping the door off of its hinges. ** It started when the Westside Crew infiltrated Scarlet's airship. Dragvir posed as a mechanic; and when the party needed to sneak into Scarlet's quarters, Dragvir pretended to be repairing the door into said room. By tearing it off of its hinges with his bare hands. * During the Threats Hidden Beneath Plague one-shot: Dragvir claimed during the Westside Crew's reunion banter that he (alongside Rex and Mace), fought roughly 50 (nonspecific) dragons. * As a means of - if not cure him - making his son resistant to his nut allergy, Dragvir would force feed him nuts and hope he survived the experience. Other Quotes ''"Shut up boy, I am going to rid you of this silly sickness. EAT THE NUTS!!" ''- Dragvir while force feeding nuts to his allergic son "''Hello, I am goliath carpenter. I am here to fix dør" ''- Dragvir as he destroys a door Category:Player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew